There are a variety of social networking games available to the public at this time. Some games are designed to allow a player to play against another player (player vs. player). Some other games are designed to allow a player to play against the computing device on which the game is executed (player vs. machine). In both versions of game design, once the game is played, the outcome of the game remains static and cannot be changed.
It is in this context, the embodiments of the invention arise.